Kaizoku no Blin/14
"Let's Do Something Original!" is the 14th episode of the Kaizoku no Blin series. Intro music: BRADIO - Golden Liar AUTHOR'S NOTE: This episode doesn't belong to any arc, but this episode is still canon. This episode also has several parts representing an entire pre-KNB manga volume that was never published. Pretty much like ! ---- PART 1: Writing a Good Song Ain't Easy After a few days on the seas, the crew already feels that its foodstuffs are diminishing and if they will not see any land, they will die of starvation. Right now, their food storage can only provide the crew a day's worth of food. It is midnight and Jonathan and Johanne are still awake. Johanne: Isn't it funny that we and Kwaito are quite getting along? Jonathan: Yeah, but I still find him quite suspicious. Johanne: Even though he seemingly broke his feet? I thought he's not gonna Capo-what's that called again? Jonathan: I just read last night that you can still do capoeira with your arms. Johanne: Oh, reallyyy? Jonathan: What's up with the trying-to-be-adorable face, though? Johanne: I just thought of any comments on my performance a few days ago. Jonathan: I thought I'm the only one that can sing. I also didn't realize that I can actually sing reaaaaally high notes. But that's not the kind of singing I wanted to do, and definitely so are you. ---- Johanne swirls the straps of her spaghetti top and tries to look adorable at Jonathan once more. Johanne: Can I trust you, Jonathan? Jonathan: Yeah, sure! But why ask now though after over a decade of friendship? Johanne: I know it's kind of weird, but I encountered an "oracle" in my dreams! He told me that I do have a real name! Jonathan: Really? An oracle? At this day and age? But to be honest, I do really want to know. I'm too tired with being scientific and logical and the straight guy for a few weeks straight! Man, I need a break. Johanne: Do you reaaaally want to know what my real name is, huh? Later, let's make a dare. Let's sing together again. Not kidding this time. Jonathan: Sure thing... I just really missed bonding like this together. We're always getting more and more of the "altogether" stuff. It is Jonathan's turn to impress Johanne. Jonathan gets back inside the room to leave his coat on a clothesline. Jonathan: Now are we feeling comfortable? I mean, it's fucking hot in here! Are the seas of South Blue always giving this tropical vibe? East Blue is surely tropical but at least, it does get cold over there. Johanne just smiles at him with her eyes closed and chuckles. '' '''Johanne' (shrugs): What? For me, I generally like this. I always wanted to be myself. ---- Johanne: Shwoooo.... Now, come closer. Jonathan: Are you gonna tell me your "name" this time? Johanne: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! Now come here. Jonathan slid while coming to Johanne. Johanne: JONATHAN! Goodness, are you alright? Jonathan: Yeah, I'm okay. Johanne: Let me lift you up. Jonathan: No need, I can do it-AAGHHH!! Johanne: So stubborn. Let me lift you, Jon. Jonathan: Thank you. ---- Johanne: Ahh... here we go. My real name is Ah-(incomprehensible whispering) Jonathan: Was that in the Western order? Because both names are actually beautiful! Johanne: Yeah, and I know right? What if Pops knew about this? I'm pretty sure that'll be awesome! Jonathan: And now... probably we should talk about that singing ability of yours too? Johanne: Right. But first, I need a guitar. Just wait right here. Jonathan: Fine. Jonathan (inside his head): Hmmm... she was just shouting like some shitstain earlier. Wonder if she's gonna do the same thing again. Oh, shit! I remember everything now! We used to sing together back when I'm a newcomer to the island. I'm kind of excited of how her voice developed throughout the years. Johanne picks her guitar from her room. It is located beside her desk. After that, she immediately went back to the . Johanne: Hi! Let's sing the right way this time. Jonathan nods in reply. Johanne: Do you remember our "feel-good song"? Jonathan: Yeah! I haven't really heard that song in years. I'm pretty sure you're aching your ass just to sing that song. Johanne: Kindly shut up and follow my lead... please? ---- Johanne (still with the off-key): Autumn leaves fall from the treetops As gently as the water on the clay pots This morning seems tad too sunny And the wind is blowing kindly. But it was a calm before the storm And my life takes another form I won't see the light of day once more As I knew I'm a shame to... the... world. ---- Jonathan: That sounds a little too depressing. Johanne: Right, I know this ain't it. Jonathan: I'm talking about your voice. Johanne: Ugh, fuck off! I can't concentrate into my ability because of you. ---- Johanne: Lemme remember if this song's right this time... As the boat I'm steering here Towards the sun with... Jonathan: Yeah, that's the one! I know it sounds somewhat like this. Johanne: Those are not even the right lyrics! Ooh... the sheet music's stuck inside the guitar. There's no lyrics, but I'm pretty sure this is it. Jonathan: How about I lead the way this time? Your voice still sounds ugh... I can't say it without laughing so hard. Johanne shows a gesture that suggests Jonathan to go first. She plays the intro part on the guitar to provide cues when Jonathan starts singing. As I slowly sailing into the wide, wide sea On a boat with a sail and no one else but me, Floating away along the path written by the stars And I am sure it leads to the sweetness of your heart. For a thousand days and nights have been But I believe another day shall begin That is another day with you To begin the story of us two ---- The camera stop-zooms to Johanne three times, suggesting suspense as to whether or not she can sing nicely or not. Even though the viewers already knew about this during the aftermath of her fight with Mandala, Jonathan has no clue about Johanne's newfound ability and talent. Johanne finally sings the second verse. Johanne (second verse): So I've been writing you letters for too long But I have never got a response from you I have worried that I have disappeared to you So I offer you this song Jonathan slaps his cheeks hard out of his amazement upon learning Johanne can ''actually sing. Johanne smiles back as she continues singing her part.'' Johanne (second verse): From the port we left our hearts And I'm scared we're too far apart Hearts separated by the big, blue sea And I thought you were gone to me... ---- Jonathan and Johanne (pre-chorus): But I learned we're getting near again We're pulled by sea to meet each other's ends Everyday I have thought about you Maybe a song for this moment too? Jonathan and Johanne (chorus): Every Monday makes me start with a wonderful smile Every Tuesday gives me anxious chills for a while Every Wednesday, the rain becomes a rainbow Every Thursday, the sun kisses the field, so... Every Friday, I will wish that you get close to me Every Saturday, I shall get to make your own painting Every Sunday, I will wait even if it takes forever But everyday, let us hope for something better ---- Jonathan (bridge 1): Something is missing from my heart And is thousands of miles apart But now, I know I'm so close to being free For you're getting nearer and back to me Johanne (bridge 2): So let's start keep sharing letters often Even with those blue bottles that are drifting My heart's all shy that is getting I just hope my heart will tell you then The two perform a spoken word verse as Johanne performs a guitar solo. Jonathan: I've never profess my admiration before my admiration took me too far, but you have always been the mirage on the horizon that is led by the . Johanne: And as we deeply regret and apologize to each other for not making our magic happen, a second chance has been seemingly sent down by the heavens. Jonathan and Johanne (pre-chorus): So I learned we're getting near again We're pulled by sea to meet each other's ends Everyday I have thought about you Maybe a song for this moment too? Jonathan and Johanne (chorus): Every Monday, let's make you a crown of flowers Every Tuesday, let's ride the bike up to the watch tower Every Wednesday, we're going to poke fun at our faces Every Thursday, we watch as the sun rises and sets Every Friday, let's have a picnic by the sea Every Saturday, let's do anything even if that's weird Every Sunday, let's celebrate the day we came back together And everyday, let us live happily ever after ---- Jonathan: WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Johanne, I can't believe you've got such a wonderful voice! The last time I remember we were singing this, we accidentally summoned a demon because of our off-key singing. Johanne: Yeah! I also didn't know you could actually sing as well! Probably we should duet more frequently next time. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Probably we should take a deep sleep. I don't know when we see our next island. What's it called again? Jonathan: Karakorum Island. Johanne: Yeah, to Karakorum we go! What do you say about my ability, though? Jonathan: What ability? The Lullaby? It's actually soothing and beautiful. Johanne: That was supposed to make anyone calm down, and in more powerful situations, lull them to sleep. Jonathan: Probably that's the reason why I'm sleepy right now. Johanne: I didn't really intend to make you sleep. We're just too sleepy. It's already uh... 12 midnight. Wait, what did we just play just now, though? We just sang without any consciousness and went with the flow of the guitar, but we did sing the exact lyrics back when we were kids! Jonathan: True, and we sang its most beautiful version this time. What do you want to name it. Johanne: How about A Drifted Sailor's Fairy Tale? Jonathan: It's a nice title! Even though the song title isn't in the lyrics. Johanne: Yeah, but there are a lot of songs that don't have the title in the lyrics. (she chuckles afterwards) Jonathan: Hey, it has been a long night, isn't it? Johanne: Yeah. It's been a long, astonishing night. Good night, Jon. Jonathan: Good night, princess. ---- Apichart: So, Jonathan and Johanne smile sweetly to each other as they sleep on the same bed for the first time since the One Fate Saga. The end. Rune: HOLY SHIT! JOHANNE JUST SLEPT WITH JONATHAN. Apichart: Isn't this because they treat each other as siblings instead of a lovey-dovey couple? Rune: Yeah, right. Anyway, why do you always destroy the mood when us shojo ship the main characters? Apichart: Because that's not how this series works? It's a seinen pirate work. Rune (blurred out): Bugger off. Show us the title card of the second part already. Apichart (blurred out): Already done that. ---- PART 2: Sleeping Too Early Might Cause Them To Wake Up In The Middle Of The Night Kwaito sleeps on his bed, although not on his "captain's quarters" as he used to when ''The Unlucky used to be his ship. His cuffs might be removed but he is still restrained by his self-inflicted condition. As of this moment, he is in the middle of a field.'' Kwaito: 'Lo, anybody there? Kwaito: What the fuck, y'all? Where y'all cameras at? THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY! The same old monk from Johanne's dreams appears once again. Kwaito: Who're you? Monk: I'm just a Shaolin monk. I travel from one place to another for meditation and practice Kung Fu, and last time I meditated, I encountered one of your friends! Kwaito: They ain't my friends! They captured me in the first place, and that Jonathan guy broke my leg! Monk: Silly liar. This is why you never perfect the one-inch punch. And that's also not Capoeira! Kwaito: My martial art, my rules! It's that simple. Monk: Well first, you need a lot of things to master. This is why you don't go full samurai in face of defeat. ---- Kwaito: Why? I've got no honor when that guy beat me! Monk: How sure are you, young man? You're still young, and we are humans. We rise when we fall. We win because we are defeated. Why? Defeat makes you learn. Defeat makes you... The monk's one inch punch near pierces the mountain. Monk: CHUN... JIN. A loud rumble rocks the area. Kwaito: What the hell? The mountains shatter as the punch. Monk: Did you even know how many times I got defeated and thought I should kill myself? I got beaten by the weakest in our class for 527 times, and for millions of times more in the battlefield and that's despite me eating a Devil Fruit of my own. But I rose, and I rose hard. It's because I never gave up on my dreams, and so do you. Kwaito: How did you do that with just not giving up? Monk (paraphrasing Matthew 17:20): Son, you have little faith. It's way too little to be even considered something. Still, even a small amount of faith the size of a seed will make you will tell a mountain to move, and it will. But you still need to act. How about let's ask you what's your real dream? Kwaito: I want to build a ship. Monk: Something bigger and more unique. Kwaito: I want to build a battleship! Or an airship! Monk: You know, those dreams already exist! The Marines have a lot of them, some pirates have one, how about this? "I will build a spaceship." Say it with me. Kwaito: I will build a spaceship. Monk: Louder. Kwaito: I WILL BUILD A SPACESHIP!! Monk: LOOUDERRR!! Kwaito: I WILL BUILD A MOTHAFUCKING SPACESHIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!!!! Monk: That's it. Feel that anger, feel that rush, FEEL THAT DRIVE! And you will rise up until they'll talk about you as a legend. Kwaito: Can I do this with my Capoeira? Monk: Go ahead. ---- Kwaito does his stance and prepares another round of Mente Musica. Kwaito: I WILL BUILD A FUCKING SPACESHIP!!! NOW FEEL MY WRATH, WORLD! RASTEIRA DE COSTA!!! Kwaito kicks the ground hard, and an earthquake rattles the ground as big cracks are emerging from the plains. Monk: Wow! That's impressive, but don't get cocky. This just gets better! Kwaito: I can't believe I just did that! Thank you, master. Monk: "Master"? No need to call me that! I'm just a monk. Now go back to the world, your new friends are waiting for you. Tell them what your new dream is. Tell them you're still worth their time. Kwaito wakes up in the middle of the night. Kwaito: What the hell just happened? And my legs, they healed! JUST HOW!? And it's just 1 AM! Time to get out of the-AGHHH WHAT THE FUCK!??? ---- For the next episode: Jonathan and Johanne arrives in Karakorum Island! Johanne: Wow, this island is so beautiful! Jonathan: Probably this is the island where I find my cook! Johanne: But you and already form a great tag-team! A mysterious figure appears and surprises Jonathan and Moufassa with his cooking skills! Figure: Omae wa mō... harahetta-iru. (You're already hungry.) Johanne: JONATHAAAANNN!!! This is the brand new Chinese Man Arc! Coming up this March 25th on ''Kaizoku no Blin.'' ---- << Previous | Next >> ---- Category:Chapters Category:Kaizoku no Blin